Predator's Lust
by ArwingYoshi
Summary: Animated-As Ratchet and Arcee are being held captive by Lockdown, the bounty hunter decides to torment his prisoners. Non-con.


**Predator's Lust**

Ratchet was beside himself. How could he have been so careless as to get caught? Now he was the prisoner of this sadistic bounty hunter, Lockdown, and his EMP generator stolen. He could not bear the thought that his tool was going to be used to hurt others.

It would not have befen so bad if it was just him. The intelligence officer, Arcee, had been captured as well. He had the feeling he would never forgive himself for being careless enough to let Lockdown get his hands on her. It was not just an issue of the codes she carried. They had only known each other for a few minutes, but he already felt a fondness for her, a desire to keep her out of harm. As it was, he was unable to free himself from the straps that kept him tied to the berth he lay on.

Lockdown approached the berth Arcee was strapped to and looked down at her.

"You know, you're a pretty little femme," a cruel smile formed on his lips. "I think have something special in store you, my dear..." Lockdown stroked her face with his hook, which she flinched away from.

Ratchet's face twisted in anger. "Lay one servo on her and I swear to Primus you'll be sorry!"

Lockdown laughed, moving away from Arcee to stand beside Ratchet's berth. "Oh really, and just how do you plan on doing that?" He tapped the restraints, a mocking grin on his face.

The bounty hunter went back to Arcee and leaned in close again. "Now, where were we?" He lifted one of his knees and placed it on the berth, climbing up onto it and hovering over Arcee, almost enveloping her smaller form. "Oh yeah, this is nice..." He looked down into her optics, so full of defiance, but also with a trace of fear. It was like energon goodies to him. "Don't worry; I won't bite… much,"

"Go to the Inferno, you scum," Arcee growled at him, her optics flashing with resentment.

Lockdown laughed sardonically. "So, you have some fight in you after all. I have a feeling this is going to be very enjoyable." He lifted his hand and began tracing the edges of her chest armor.

Ratchet spoke up once more. "Take your hands off her, you slagger!"

The black mech turned his face away from Arcee to look at the medi-bot once again. His expression started off as a scowl, for being interrupted, and then slowly became a smile of cruel happiness, as if he had just gotten a very sick idea.

"You know, if you feel like watching us so much, you deserve a much better view," He lifted himself just slightly, sitting up and straddling Arcee, so he could reach his hooked arm. He opened a panel in the yellow and black limb, and tapped a few buttons. Ratchet's berth suddenly tilted so it was upright, and shifted so the Autobot was facing the other berth.

Lockdown's cruel smile widened. "There now, isn't that much better?" The bounty hunter looked back down at Arcee, "Now then…" He lowered himself back down so he was lying on top of the femme once more. "Don't be too afraid to scream. I like it when they scream."

The black mech once again started tracing her armor with his hand. The pink femme shivered at the unwanted contact, trying her best to squirm away from his touch, but failing due to the restraints.

Finding pleasure in her attempts at resistance, Lockdown trailed his hand up her chest, and then ran a finger along her neck, which traced its way up her cheek.

Arcee turned her head sharply and bit the hunter's finger. Lockdown quickly retracted his hand, hissing slightly. He turned his head to the side to give himself room to look at his finger, examining the dent the femme's dentals made in it.

He turned his head back to glare at her, his hand closing around her neck, making her gasp with trepidation.

"Let her go!" Ratchet shouted angrily, almost desperately.

Lockdown ignored him, still looking at Arcee, contemplating what to do with her next. Since she was to be delivered to the Decepticons, he could not damage her too badly. Making up his mind, he took his hand off her throat, though she remained tense.

The bounty hunter raised his hook and gave her a quick scratch on her arm. Arcee hissed in shock and pain, but she gritted her dentals together and kept her optics stern. There was no way she was going to give this monster the satisfaction of making her scream. All while this was happening, Ratchet continued to shout at Lockdown to stop.

Quite satisfied with simply inflicting the injury itself, Lockdown's smile returned.

Still grinning at the femme, Lockdown said "You know, you could take a hint from your friend and start begging me to stop."

Arcee just looked back up at him sternly. She knew that from the sadistic look in his optics that crying out and begging would only excite him. She might be helpless to fully resist him, but she refused feed his hunger.

After a few seconds of silence, Lockdown gave up on waiting for her to beg and decided to go back to work on her.

He put his hook to work once more, this time by stroking her shoulder with the side of the hook. Arcee could not help but tremble at the proximity of the hook, especially since it had just damaged her. The black mech took much pleasure in her reaction, and ran the hook along the length of her shoulder until it reached her neck. Despite her best efforts, Arcee could not hold back the nervous flash in her optics.

While his hook stroked her throat, his hand trailed down her side until it reached her thigh, stopping just short of the thin, crude makeshift leg. His fingers played with the area where the armor cut off, and occasionally stroked what was left of the severed limb.

Lockdown gazed into her face, his red optics filled with a sadistic lust. Soon, he finally broke the long silence he had kept. "I think it's about time we got to the real fun." His hand ran up her body until it got to her chest, where his finger traced a circle in the center of it.

Arcee and Ratchet could not help but gasp. He couldn't possibly be considering..? Would he?

Lockdown raised himself up just slightly, his chest hovering over hers and his knees straddling her thighs. His fingers found the hinges of her chest armor, right where her chest met her abdomen. He lifted the pink armor, exposing the wires and circuits underneath. His optics looked past the internal wiring and focused on a thickly armored box in the center.

"Don't you dare!" Ratchet shouted.

The bounty hunter ignored him and unclasped the armored box, and opened it, exposing the glowing, pulsating spark within. His optics focused intensely on it as it washed blue light over his face.

Feeling her trembling intensify, Lockdown looked away from Arcee's spark to look at her face, smiling sadistically. "If you start begging, I may reconsider."

The femme just looked steadfastly back up at him. She knew there was no way she was going to escape this, and he had no intention of letting her go. The best she could do was remain strong and refuse to fuel his lust by giving in to his sick whims.

Seeing that she once again was not going to do as he said, Lockdown frowned, before shrugging it off. "Suit yourself."

The bounty hunter raised his hand and then slowly lowered it to her spark, touching it with a finger. Arcee winced, which caused Lockdown to grin cruelly and spread his whole hand over her spark. He stroked it in a mocking-gentle way, and each caress sent another tremor through the femme.

All while this was going on, Ratchet was desperately struggling against his bonds, wanting desperately to help Arcee. He wanted nothing more than to throw the demented mech off her and beat him to within an inch of his life.

Lockdown began touching Arcee's spark more roughly, going faster and pressing down harder. His optics began to glaze as his arousal grew, his lips parting slightly in a silent moan. He raised his hook and started using that well, stroking it with the flat end and point, almost scratching it. As Arcee continually flinched at each touch, Lockdown dimmed his optics, groaning softly.

His hands then slowed, and he lowered himself down further, while still keeping his hands on her spark. Preparing for the worse, Arcee bit her lip and shut off her optics, wanting it to be over. Lockdown then began forcing his energy onto her spark, and his hands went back to work with the same intensity as before.

Arcee gritted her dentals, holding back a pained moan. The black mech's surges became harder with each pitch, causing more pain for her. Lockdown, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying himself, made evident by his continued moans of pleasure.

Ratchet struggled harder than ever, his only desire being to get Arcee away from Lockdown, to end her suffering, "Arcee!" The medi-bot's strength gave out, spent on his futile thrashing. "No!"

"Ratchet…" Arcee cried out weakly.

Lockdown ignored the both of them, absorbed in his violations. His moaning and gasping grew louder, until his energy peaked, forcing one final wave onto the femme.

Spent, the bounty hunter closed Arcee's chest plate and fell limply on top of her. The femme grimaced in disgust, wanting him off her body. Ratchet cast his optics down dejectedly.

A few minutes passed by before Lockdown was able to regain enough energy to pull himself off the pink femme. He stood groggily, still drained from forcing himself, but he still had enough strength to turn to her and smirk. "That was fun…"

Arcee turned her head away from him, unable to stand his smiling. Lockdown snickered, before tapping a few buttons on his hook-arm. Ratchet's berth assumed its original position.

The medi-bot looked at Arcee, who looked back at him. He wished he could at least hold her hand, and make her pain go away, erase what had just happened. Ratchet mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry" to her. Arcee returned a look that said, "Don't blame yourself; there was nothing you could do." Despite that, Ratchet still felt that he had failed her. He knew he would never forget this moment, or this day. It would haunt him for solar-cycles to come, maybe even the rest of his existence.


End file.
